Thermal Base/Transcript
Jade Creek Outskirts: Alcove Lilac, Carol & Milla are taking shelter from the rain in an alcove, wondering what to do next. Carol: Maybe we're not cut out for this... we should go home. Lilac: So that's it? We just leave and let Torque die? Carol: What are we supposed to do? I like Torque, but... This is so much bigger than us. We're just kids. Lilac: '''That doesn't mean anything. '''Carol: Doesn't mean anything?! Look what they did to me! To us! Sometimes I feel like you're trying to get us killed! Lilac: How can you say that? I put myself on the front lines so you don't have to! Milla starts crying to herself in a corner of the alcove as Lilac and Carol continue to argue. Carol: Yeah, and I always have to bail you out! Li'lac:' What's the problem with that? We're helping each other do the right thing! Carol: But I don't want to do the right thing! I just wanna spend time with my friend! Lilac is phased by Carol's words. Carol: If the only way I can do that is by risking my life... maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. Lilac: Carol... Carol: DON'T... Just don't. I'm done. Carol runs off, leaving Lilac to console the crying Milla by herself. Lilac: It's okay. Milla stop crying as Lilac stands up, having decided what she should do next. Lilac: I'm going after him. Alone. Milla: Let me come with you! Lilac: No. Carol's right. Friends shouldn't let each other get hurt. You should stay behind with her. Lilac runs off alone until she notices Milla coming behind her. Lilac: Milla, stay here. Milla: I won't leave you... Lilac: STAY! Lilac Dragon Boosts away, leaving Milla behind. '-Lilac's Scene-' Jade Creek Outskirts: 15 Minutes Later... Lilac discovers Brevon's remote base on the outskirts of Jade Creek. She prepares to save Torque by herself. '-Carol and Milla's Scenes-' Shang Tu: Red Scarves Hideout Spade'' and the Red Scarves have stopped attacking Carol and Milla, and are now talking in the arena.'' Spade: You're here to ask for help, aren't you? Couldn't handle that little quest of yours on your own? Carol: Cram it, Spade! Carol & Spade start to shove each other until Milla break the two up. Milla: STOP IT! Milla: You're right... we need your help. Our friends are in trouble! Spade: I'm supposed to care, why? Carol: The guy who kidnapped them is the one who killed your father. Spade takes the time to think it over. Carol: Face it, buster, we're the only lead you got. Jade Creek Outskirts: 20 Minutes Later... Carol, Milla, and Spade arrive at Brevon's remote base. Spade splits off from them to go in his own direction before they enter. '-Everybody's Scenes-' As the chosen character progresses through the stage, Syntax will say different lines. Syntax: INTRUSION DETECTED. PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THIS FACILITY. Eventually, the chosen character comes to a door with a blinking floor panel to its right. Syntax: TO UNLOCK THIS DOOR, STEP ON THE BLINKING FLOOR PANEL TO YOUR RIGHT. If the chosen character follows Syntax's instructions and steps on the blinking floor panel to their right, it will explode, much to Syntax's amusement. Syntax: JUST KIDDING. '-Mid-boss Battle-' As the chosen character eventually drops into a room with spikes and lava on both sides, Syntax appears and constructs her Spider-Mode. Syntax: IT APPEARS THAT YOU ARE LOST. WOULD YOU LIKE ASSISTANCE? After being beaten, Syntax retreats. Suddenly, the sound of an alarm causes a torrent of lava to flow from the left. The chosen character manages to outrun it and fall down a path leading to the depth of the base. '-Boss Battle-' Syntax: PLEASE REMAIN STILL DURING THE INCINERATION PROCESS. THANK YOU. The room shakes as Syntax emerges from the lava in her Squid-Mode, preparing to battle with the chosen character. They battle. The chosen character wins. 'Previous: 'Jade Creek (Lilac) / Trap Hideout (Carol & Milla) 'Next: 'Pangu Lagoon (Lilac) / Battle Glacier (Carol & Milla) Category:Transcripts